Não me deixe cair desse arranha céu
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Se tivesse de compará-lo a algo, o compararia com o maior dos arranha-céus. x CHUCK BASS/BLAIR WALDORF, presente para Srta. Abracadabra x


**Sumário:** Se tivesse de compará-lo a algo, o compararia com o maior dos arranha-céus.

**Gossip Girl e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas eu gostaria mesmo que o Chuck ficasse SÓ com a Blair ;o;**

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra**

**Betado por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Não me deixe cair desse arranha-céu**

Blair aprendeu, desde a infância, a dominar sua própria vida, e talvez a dos outros, através das ações que via, dos pais e de todos ao redor. Cresceu, então, controlando qualquer um que entrou na sua vida, como Nate e Serena.

Porém, quando aquele garoto de rosto andrógeno e de atitudes cafajestes apareceu, tudo fugiu do controle. Conhecido como Chuck Bass, filho de Bart Bass, que perdeu a virgindade com Georgina na 7ª série, pelo que soube.

Ele não conseguia ser controlado, e todos aqueles que se envolviam com o mesmo, saíam das garras da menina, tornando-se seres livres. Naquele instante, Blair Walrdolf encontrou um inimigo para a vida toda.

(Até aquele fatídico dia, na limusine).

Foi sentindo os beijos de Chuck em sua nuca, e suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, que Blair finalmente sentiu o que era ser controlada. Era algo estranho e magnífico. Assustador e excitante. Naquela hora, a menina entendeu o que era estar nas mãos de um verdadeiro homem.

Se tivesse de compará-lo a algo, Blair o compararia com o maior dos arranha-céus. Impossível de contar-se quantos andares eram, ficando cega, ao olha-lo por fora e maravilhada, por dentro. E, chegando ao último andar, sentindo a vertigem atacar todas as partes do corpo, ao notar o quão longe do chão estavam. Assim era Chuck Bass, o único capaz de fazer a jovem Walrdolf sentir tonturas.

Só que Blair esqueceu que a queda era tão grande quanto o próprio arranha-céu. E, foi sentindo o controle escapar de suas mãos, que notou seu grande erro: arrancar, sem pudor, a única coisa que a faria descer com segurança dali. O coração de Chuck Bass. Naquele momento, sentiu-se como tivesse sido jogada dali, pela Gossip Girl, como se fosse um simples pedaço de papel.

E ela caiu tão rápido que demorou muito tempo para notar que fora pega pela mão de Nate Archibald – que num andar mais baixo que ela, entretanto, sua mão, suada por causa do medo, fez com que deslizasse pela de seu "namorado" e que ela caísse novamente.

Estava tão próxima do chão que podia ouvir os gritos de Serena implorando para que ela sobrevivesse. Fechou os olhos, preparada para perder sua vida de vez.

Blair não esperava que uma mão, cem vezes mais forte que a de Nate, a ajudasse. A de Chuck.

O Bass tinha duas escolhas: a salvar ou deixá-la cair. Ele estava no controle, de vez e ela sabia disso. Um homem de verdade, tomando conta da vida de uma mulher de verdade. Um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Quando ele a puxou, percebeu o porquê de amá-lo tanto.

Novamente foi levada para o topo, dessa vez, ao lado do dono do prédio. A sensação de, finalmente, estar nas mãos de alguém que conseguia dominar não só a vida dele, como a dela também, trazendo-a a segurança de um verdadeiro _rei_, eliminou sua vertigem.

Foi sentindo mais uma vez os beijos de Chuck possuindo e controlando seu corpo, que ela lhe implorou algo, pela primeira vez:

- Não me deixe cair desse arranha-céu, Chuck.

- Não se preocupe. Eu tenho total controle sob ele.

Com essa resposta, deixou-o controlar, mais uma vez, seu coração.

* * *

Bom... Espero que tenham gostado n.n

Essa não é minha primeira fanfic de Gosip Girl, mas é a primeira que posto no site XD

é que eu tenho preguiça de passar a primeira para o PC ç.ç

eu gosto de comparar os personagens. Gosto mesmo.

é divertido e me faz pensar direito XD

se eu estudasse assim, passaria em primeiro lugar na USP XD (porque eu tenho uma grande facilidade pra comparar \o/)

mas como nem tudo é perfeito, eu tento só prestar atenção nas minhas aulas XD

bom...

e aí?

gostaram?

odiaram?

respondam numa maravilhosa **_review_**!

(porque Chuck, Blair e reviews ownan /o/\o\)


End file.
